It's Complicated
by dreamdark111
Summary: SORRY BUT THIS IS ABANDONED. MY INTERESTS ARE GONE WITH THIS STORY. Hermione may have never know what would happen this year at Hogwarts, but breaking up with Ron and falling in love with her Professor was deffinetly not one of them. Follow the story of Hermione and Severus throughout their forbidden love.
1. REturning to Hogwarts

**Okay so i have recently decided to redo my existing chapters due to the fact that they don't follow the books or movies exactly so this is my first revision for chapter one. I hope you enjoy it and i look forward to reading you comments, reviews, and i'd love to hear your comparisons between my original and this new version of chapter one. thank you!**

Returning To Hogwarts

Today was the first day of school and none of the students could wait; after all they were attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest wizarding school in all of England. Everyone was excited, however no one's excitement could compare to that of Hermione Grangers. Not even the little first year trying to catch his chocolate frog hopping down the halls of the train.

When Hermione saw Harry and Ron walking ahead of her she couldn't prevent her feet from moving, it was an instinct. After all, she hadn't seen them all summer, and one of them was her boyfriend.

"Harry! Ron!" she screamed as she ran up and into their arms, throwing the two boys off-balance by surprise. "I've missed you guys! I didn't get the chance to talk to you all summer." She said as she peeled herself from their arms. They smiled at one another and walked along the isle looking for somewhere to sit. Hermione spotted an empty car and turned around to the boys. Bobbing her head in the direction of the car the boys shrugged their shoulders in agreement. She pulled the glass door open with a strong tug due to the rusty hinges; the train was thousands of years old after all even if it was magical.

The three of them climbed into the compartment-car and shut the door behind them. As she sat down, Hermione looked across to the boys with a big goofy smile on her face. "So how was your summer Harry?" she asked.

Harry's joyful face drastically fell at Hermione's question. He looked down at his hands to avoid her confused face. It didn't take Hermione long to realize she had made a grave mistake, she could still remember Ron telling her the day Harry's Uncle had put bars on his windows trying to prevent him from coming back to Hogwarts. She just prayed to Merlin that his summer wasn't as bad as that one.

"Well," Harry whispered in a sad voice, "You know the Dursley's Hermione." Harry looked up, his face now contorted with rage. "It was terrible! I spent every day of it locked inside my room; don't ask me why, I still don't know." He rolled his eyes and continued with a tone of frustration, remembering his "terrible" summer that he clearly didn't want to talk about. "They wouldn't let me leave the room except to use the bathroom. I got so bored that I started rummaging through my trunk and found that old book of Hagrids from third years Care of Magical Creatures class. Somehow the strap broke and the thing started attacking me! I even sprained my wrist and they still wouldn't let me leave!" Harry lifted up his wrist showing an old tattered and worn bandage that was almost falling off his arm. "But I'm used to it now, I guess." He let his hand hit his lap and leaned back against the cushioned seat, trying to erase the images of those days from his mind again. He was unable however to prevent from rubbing his writs, which sometimes grew to sting if he lifted it for too long. Hermione and Ron both noticed, but Hermione knew that compared to other years his summer could have been a lot worse. _Sometimes Harry can be such a drama queen, _Hermione though, _He knew how to get the book to stop attacking him so why didn't he just stroke the spine? He probably just wanted to get out badly enough that he'd hurt himself_. Hermione's face no longer had the glow it did when they first entered the compartment-car. She felt awful for making Harry remember something that caused him pain (even if she didn't believe it was _that_ painful).

Harry, trying to smile again, sat up and asked, "What did you do Hermione? I didn't get any letters from you this summer." Hermione's tattered expression vanished and a smile, that of a preppy high school cheerleader, took its place.

"I went to Paris with my parents! They surprised me with the trip for my outstanding grades!" she screamed, jumping up and down in her seat to the point where Ron's and Harry's jaws hung in the shape of an _O_ and they had to lean back in the booth due to the surprise of her unexpected joy. After all a few moments ago they could tell how guilty she felt, it was written all over her face. To them, she had never been this happy about anything except getting a good grade and taking a trip to the library. It freaked them out a bit.

Noticing their surprised and somewhat horrified expressions, Hermione stopped jumping, but still kept smiling from ear to ear. She brushed some hair out of her face that had fallen and cleared her throat, "And what did you do this summer Ron?"

Ron's face was paler than it had been before, struck with fear. He leaned back and let his ginger hair fall over his eyes. "I missed you."

Before he knew it Ron was being warmly embraced by Hermione. "I missed you too." She whispered softly into his ear. As Ron's face turned cherry apple red, Harry couldn't prevent himself from laughing only to be cut off by a punch to the shoulder, courtesy of Hermione.

The train pulled into Hogwarts Station with a loud _THUD._

Harry, Hermione, and Ron hoped out onto the pavement. They couldn't wait for another year at Hogwarts, so much had happened in the last couple years. They found the sorcerer's stone. Harry killed a basilisk in the chamber of secrets. Their third year Harry found out about his godfather, Sirius Black. Fourth year was one of the worst, Voldemort had returned. This was their sixth year at Hogwarts, and none of them knew what to expect.

"All first years this way!" bellowed a loud scruffy voice.

The trio was welcomed to hear Hagrids booming voice just like every other year. All the older students started walking toward the carriage areas, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped to take a look at the first years. All of the new students were staring up at Hagrid, their mouths hanging open. Though you couldn't tell if it was in shock or fear, after all, Hagrid is half giant.

"Remember when we were first years?" Hermione said dreamily starring at the group of children heading for the boats.

"Yeah," said Ron following her gaze. "Harry and I met you on the train. I couldn't stand you!" He erupted into laughter that could be compared to a hyena's, he was silenced when he turned back and noticed Hermione staring at him intensely, agitation in her eyes. It was easy to presume that Ron had received Hermione's mental message because the first thing he said after that was: "But I love you now." As he give her a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ron was always getting himself into these situations, and sooner or later, he was going to get caught in one that he wouldn't be able to weasel out of.

"Hi guys." The three of them spun around to find Neville Longbottom standing behind them. They had also met first year, and they have all been friends ever since. Harry and Ron started to laugh under their breath because they had a sudden flashback of the first time they saw Neville: Losing his toad, Trevor, then finding it right at the entrance to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall's feet was definitely not a good first impression on their head of house. Then again, Neville had been through so much worse the years after that.

"Hi Neville!" Hermione cried giving him her own version of a bear hug though she was much smaller then Ron. "How was your summer?" she asked releasing him from her suffocating grasp. Neville took in a deep breath and simply nodded, still not having enough air to verbally respond after Hermione's tight hug.

"We should head for the carriages." Harry said, beginning to slowly jog in their direction, "I am not missing them this year." He said, giving Ron a knowing look, he would surly understand what he meant. Their second year of Hogwarts, thanks to Dobby the house elf, Harry and Ron had missed the train, in doing so, they needed to carry all their luggage up to the castle; their hands formed blisters that lasted days. Ron, obviously received this message, for he immediately ran off ahead of Harry at the speed of a firebolt.

When the rest of them caught up with Ron at the carriages there was only one left. They weren't surprised to find Luna Lovegood sitting inside it reading the Quibbler, this was how they met her, only that time she was reading the Quibbler upside-down. The four of them hoped into the carriage and sat with her. Neville sat next to Luna, his face a slight shade of pink - he's had a huge crush on her since their third year - it was clear to everyone, or at least to Hermione. Noticing their arrival only after the carriage had begun to move, did Luna peer over her Quibbler and see everyone sitting there.

"Hello." She said, placing the magazine down on her lap. "I was waiting for you. You guys really did take your time." Luna then looked up and gazed at the castle with that dreamy look she always had. "I really want some pudding." It was just like the first time Harry, Ron, and Hermione had met her. She still couldn't wait for the pudding after all these years of school. Ron and Harry looked at one another and burst out laughing. They stopped however, when a very agitated look from Hermione struck them as if they were hit with the imobuluse spell.

"Well," said Harry, "were finally home."

The Great Hall was abuzz with the sound of screaming students. The first years had been sorted into their houses and everyone was enjoying the miraculous traditional feast that magically appeared on the house tables.

However, like every year, Hermione refused to eat any more than one small plate full of food to boycott the use of house elves in the Hogwarts kitchens. But, normally when she finally got hungry enough, she would eat something so Harry and Ron let her sulk until then, meanwhile they stuffed their faces with delicious assortments of food. Harry always did his best to try a little of everything. Ron was another thing however, he couldn't stop filling himself up with cakes and custards, and even a little bit of pudding that Luna had put on his plate.

"Ron stop eating like that! You look like a pig! I don't understand how you can eat this stuff when it's made by the poor house elves." Since Ron didn't seem to notice Hermione and kept stuffing his face, she moved closer and screamed into his ear. "RON!"

Half of the Gryffindor table turned around and looked at the two of them. Feeling embarrassed Hermione leaned away from Ron, her face cherry red. Annoyed, Ron placed his fork down on the table and turned to Hermione, food hanging out of his mouth, "You know I love you Hermione," he told her as she attempted to wipe the food off her face that still kept flying at her as he continued, "But I won't stop eating for you. I'm bloody starving!" With that, he picked up his fork and started digging into his plate again. Hermione's mouth was ajar as she watched him continue forcing more food than humanly possible into his mouth. He was always "_starving_"! She looked across the table to Harry in hope that he knew what to say to his friend, instead he was laughing so hard his face was almost entirely purple. Though she fought to keep it from climbing up her throat, she herself burst into laughter as well, trying hard to prevent herself from falling off her stool.

The trio was so busy joking around that none of them noticed Professor Snape, watching them from the teachers table intently.

Professor Trelawney was still the same as always, crazy and predicting Harry's death, only now people started to believe her, including Harry. Since Voldemort had returned Harry had seriously started to consider that their batty transfiguration professor may be right. Hermione may have hated the class from the beginning but she knew that Harry couldn't be left alone in this classroom now, so she decided not to opt out of it this term.

Today's lesson was on predicting the future using tea leaves. When they entered the classroom they sat at small circular tables with their own tea cups set in front of them. Once everyone was seated, Professor Trelawney began her lesson.

"Today my dears, you will predict your future!" she rushed around the room with the same freakish excitement that had freaked them out since their first lesson. Only a few select Slytherines in the back of the classroom dared to giggle at her. Either ignoring or not even noticing the rotten mouthed students, Professor Trelawney's gaze fell on Ron. "Mr. Weasly!" she shouted stomping over to the table. "What do you see my dear?"

Ron nervously picked up his cup and stared down into the tiny pile of tea leaves. He glanced up at Harry and Hermione for help on what to say but even they didn't know. Well, Hermione probably did, but it wasn't like she could just lean over the table, look into his cup, and then whisper the "correct" answer in his ear.

"Umm…" he looked back down into the cup. "I can see… that I won't, fall in love…" After the words escaped his lips he realized what he had actually spoken and he looked up at a shocked Hermione. Her mouth was ajar and her usual cheerful eyes were filled with fury. As he opened his mouth to say something he quickly changed his mind and glanced at Harry for help. Unfortunately, Harrys face was filled with disbelief of what he had just heard, and horror for what he knew Hermione could do to Ron. Ron had done something really bad this time, and it was going to be hard as bloody hell to get out of it.

Hermione hadn't notice her Professor move until she felt her hand within Trelawney's grasp. "Oh, you poor dear." She spoke as she stroked the young witches hand.

Hermione wrenched her hand out of the professors grasp, flung herself onto her feet and reached across the table towards Ron. Harry feared she was about to punch him in the nose as she had once done to Draco Malfoy, but she didn't. She grabbed Ron's teacup and threw it against the wall where it shattered loudly. "This lesson is pointless!" she yelled and then marched out of the classroom.

Hermione bolted down the silent hallway without having a destination to reach. In her mind she kept re-living the last few moments over and over again. She came to a steady walk when she realized she was heading towards a dead end near the basement entrance. She went to brush a strand of hair that had fallen into her face away when she felt moisture on her fingertips. She pulled her hand away and glanced down at what she had now come to realize were tears on her fingertips.

"That stupid Trelawney…" she whimpered whipping the tears from her eyes. "He loves me… I know he does." But even with these words of hope couldn't stop her tears. Hermione had been in love with Ron for so long, but it hadn't been until last year that he had noticed her feelings, and even then she knew he still didn't care for her as much as she cared for him. Hearing him say those words, even if they were a lie, made her doubt that he ever would. Her sobs seemed to get louder and louder as she let her mind wander farther than she wanted it to go. It wasn't until she saw a pair of black boots opposite her own feet that the tears seemed to rest. Looking up she found herself staring at her potions professor.

Snape still had his normal look of disgust and annoyance upon his face but Hermione could see something else in his eyes. It seemed like worry.

"Are you crying Miss Granger?" he asked, some of the worry now leaking into his voice.

The idea that someone was witnessing her tearful state helped her to gain some control back over her mind and the tears stopped whilst she whipped away the evidence that they had ever been there in the first place. "No sir, it's just…" she stopped. This was Snape she was speaking to. How could she tell him out of all people her relationship problems, the idea of it was laughable and yet somehow frightening. "Nothing." She finished after a moment of silence.

She looked back up into his face to see the worry and concern now visible, and it made her reason vanish and her mouth open to let her thoughts speak. "I argued with me…"

_ '__perhaps saying my boyfriend would be a little awkward.'_

"With Ron Weasley, that's all." Her eyes had started to fill with tears again at the sound of his name.

"If I can do anything…?" Though he didn't complete his sentence, Hermione could tell he was trying to cheer her up, though by god she didn't understand why. The idea that Professor Snape was actually trying to help a student, let alone one he had repeatedly called an insufferable-know-it-all on more than one occasion, brought a smile to her face.

"No sir." She replied with a small giggle.

"Well," he said, "at least you can smile."

Hermione glanced up to thank her professor before he turned away but her mouth simply hung open as he turned his back to her. She almost didn't see it, and she wouldn't have is she had looked up a second later, but it was definitely there. She had seen Professor Snape smile. Even though it was only a brief moment, Hermione had seen him smile.

"Talk to me if you need anything." He said as he strolled further down the hallway. "Good day Miss Granger." Was his final farewell before he turned the corner.

It had been a few hours since Hermione's tears had stopped and she left the silence of the empty hallway. She had attended the rest of her classes, all of which neither Ron nor Harry were in due to its difficulty level. She normally saw them in between classes but she had only seen Harry throughout the remainder of her school day. When she got back to the Gryffindor dormitory she had expected to find Ron in the common room, but he wasn't there.

Hermione was changing out of her uniform and into a pair of pants for supper when Ginny walked into their dorm room. "Ginny," she asked, buttoning up her pants. "have you seen Ron?"

Ginny took her normal thinking position; staring up at the ceiling like she was trying to read something that no one else could see but her. "No actually," she said still staring up at the ceiling like she had missed something. "He wasn't in flying lessons today." The young Weasly glanced at her friend, she was sitting with her face held in her hands, the air around her filled with a feeling of despair. Ginny walked over and placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Did Ron do something stupid again? Oh, what am I thinking, he's always doing something stupid." When even that did not get a reaction from the girl Ginny pulled her in closer and whispered, "Tell me."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked up at her friend, tears beginning to reform in her eyes. The fear of Ron leaving her behind was starting to frighten her, and she didn't know what would happen if he didn't speak to her soon. Did he love her enough to even care how much those words hurt her? She always knew Rom was dense but she thought that he loved her, but her thoughts kept wavering over to the idea that maybe he didn't. Maybe she had realized before he had that he didn't love her for real, he only thought he did. It was possible, and it frightened her.

"He's been avoiding me since Trelawney's class."

Dinner had started and finished and Hermione and Ginny were still sitting at the end of Gryffindor table far away from Ron and Harry. Besides the four of them only a few other students remained in the great hall for Quidditch sign up and some club that Professor Sprout was trying to start. Hermione and Ron still hadn't spoken since Divinations class and no matter what Harry said, Ron wouldn't go over and talk to Hermione. He also wouldn't stop complaining to Harry about everything.

"Bloody hell Harry! I don't know what to do. Hermione still wont talk to me." Ron whined for the millionth time that night.

"Of course she isn't Ron!" Harry bellowed. He was getting tired of listening to Ron act like a child. Even without speaking to her Harry knew exactly what Hermione was thinking, and the worst part was, he agreed with her. He knew she was afraid Ron didn't love her that way, and since the two had started dating Harry began to think that may be true. He knew Ron loved Hermione, but more as a sister than a lover. He didn't want to watch his one friend get crushed and his other one crush her. He also didn't want to medal, this was Ron's problem, he had to come to his own conclusion, all Harry could do was help push him along.

"You practically said you didn't love her in front of the entire class! Of course she's going to be pissed!" he paused to glance down at his shoes before saying something he might regret. "You do love her? Don't you Ron?"

"Of course I love her!" he mumbled.

His tone of voice did not give Harry any confidence in his mindset. "So why don't you go over there and tell her that Ron? What are you waiting for?" Harry was now leaning across the table and shouting in his friends face. It was late and he was starting to lose his patience. "She's sitting right there! If you want to talk to her so bad, then go bloody talk to her!" Harry flung his had to indicate where the two girls were sitting when Fred and George walked into the Great Hall.

Hermione was sitting quietly as Ginny got up to leave, she had practice tomorrow and needed to get up early. Hermione desperately didn't wish to be alone right now so she was thrilled to see the Weasly twins walk in. "Hey Fred, George!" she called after them. When they didn't respond she began to see her hopes fall, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. "GUYS!" she yelled as loud as she could, and this time they spun around.

The twins came over and sat on both sides of her, though she couldn't tell which sat on which side. "How are you doing Hermione?" asked the one on her left. "Why aren't you over there with Harry and Ron?"

She glanced down to the end of the table where Harry and Ron were having and argument. "Ron still hasn't spoken to me since Divinations class this morning." She said looking back to the twin on her left.

The twin on her right suddenly spoke loudly in her ear, "Forget about our brother," Hermione turned to him with a slight pain in her heart at those words. Was he right? Should she just end it now if she already expected pain in the future? Or should she fight for him? "He's stupid if he doesn't make up with you." The twin continued. "Even if he does love you."

Hermione didn't know how to take his advice. Was she telling her to keep trying or give up. To her it seemed like he was leaning more towards the latter. "Thanks," She said awkwardly, as she looked back over to Ron. "but I hope he does talk to me again." Hermione loved Ron right now, and as long as she did love him, she would fight for him. It took these two trouble makers to make her realize that.

The twins got up and left to talk to one of their friends, and that was when Victor Krum entered the Great Hall.

"Harry! That's Krum!" Ron cried. Harry turned to watch as Krum walked into the room. Harry ahd already know he was staying at the castle, he was coming to teach some of the Quidditch players some new moves, Harry's guess was that he was coming to see who was signing up for the new season.

As Krum walked in however his attention turned away from the sign-up sheet, and towards Hermione. Harry saw Ron's hands clench into fists at his sides. Krum smiled at Hermione and greeted her while Hermione gave an awkward smile and passive greeting in return. Krum noticed a large group of girls looking at him, he quickly said good night to Hermione and fled the room with many Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and even a few Slytherine's at his heels.

When Harry noticed Ron's hands still tightly squeezed into fists Harry realized maybe Krum being in here will help with more than just Quidditch. Maybe Krum's presence would help Ron realize his own true feelings without his help.

Whether that was true or not Harry would not find out tonight, for not moments after Krum's departure did Ron storm out of the room himself without even a glance in Hermione's direction. Harry followed close at his heals afraid his friend might do something rash were he to catch up with the Bulgarian.

Luckily Ron stormed straight to their dorm room in Gryffindor Tower without anything getting in his way. Unfortunately for Harry that meant not being able to catch his breath and he immediately sat down on his bed to do so now.

"Did you see how Krum looked at Hermione?" Ron yelled. "What's even worse is-"

"Stop it Ron!" Harry cut him off. "Can't you see your losing her?"

Ron turned around and looked at Harry with the first hint of realization in his eyes he'd had since that morning. He put his head down, "You're right." He sighed, "I'll talk to her."

With that Ron crawled into bed and Harry sighed in relief.

_'__That's the last push I give you buddy. The rest is up to you.'_


	2. Déjà vu

IT'S COMPLICATED – CHAPTER 2

Déjà vu

It was the morning after the Krum incident. Hermione and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was reading as usual, but Harry was going mad. _Where the hell is he? _ Harry kept thinking. _I thought he said he was going to talk to Hermione today?_ When Harry woke up this morning he was expecting to find Ron pacing back and forth in the boys dorm thinking how to apologize to Hermione. Instead he found and empty bed and no clue where Ron had run off to. Hermione and Ron still hadn't talked since last night, even when Harry convinced Ron to just apologize. _But where the hell is he?_

Suddenly the entryway door flung open and Ginny came in with Ron at her shoulder. However Ron looked as pale as Nearly-Headless Nick. "Hermione I found him!" cried Ginny as she helped her brother through the door. Hermione threw her book to the ground and ran over to where Ginny had helped Ron sit down. "He was talking to himself in the entrance." explained Ginny.

"Oh my god! Ron!" Hermione cried grabbing his arm as she kneeled in front of his chair. "What happened? Are you alright?" She cried.

Ron whose head had been facing down at his feet finally looked up at Hermione and said, "I'm so sorry." Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears as she placed her hand over her mouth to choke back sobs of joy. "I have to tell you that I love you." Ron continued, "I didn't mean what I said in class. It was just the first thing that came to my head." He looked right into her eyes with tears in his own and said. "But I swear I didn't mean it!"

Hermione let her hand fall from her face ant the tears stream down her cheeks. "Ron.." was all that came out of her mouth.

"I know I don't deserve it." Ron said, "But I just want you to forgive me." He looked back down to his feet not knowing what to expect. Thinking he was gonna get smacked across the face he was shocked when he felt Hermione holding him in a tight embrace.

"I love you Ron." Ron could feel the tears falling from Hermione's eyes onto his shoulder and then his eyes began to tear up as well as her hugged her back.

"Well thank the bloody stars!" The two teary eyed couple let eachother out of their warm embrace to look up at Harry who had a big smile on his face. "At least you guys have finally talked! You two were putting me through hell." And with tht the three of them broke into laughter.

However that laughter was forgotten when Hermione turned to Ron. "Don't you ever make me feel like this again." And she held him in another tight embrace, not noticing the confusion in Ron's face on her shoulder.

Since the Christmas holidays were starting Hogwarts professors had decided they enjoyed the Yule Ball so much in their 4th year at Hogwarts that they wanted to have another one just for the fun of it. So today in McGonagall's class, instead of doing transfiguration, they were going to learn how to dance all over again.

It was obviouse that Professor McGonagall was one of the few teachers that truly wanted to have this ball because as soon as class began she had a huge smile on her face. "This weekend we're having our fist Great Ball to be held at Hogwarts." She looked around at the students. Many of the girls were quite thrilled to have the ball for most of them were not permitted to attend the Yule Ball because they weren't in Harry or Cedric Digory's grades, so they were quite excited. On the other hand all the boys, even those that didn't go to the Yule Ball looked like they would rather jump off a cliff then go.

Then Professor McGonagall began to explain what they were doing in class today. "So this is your chance to try and remember the lessons from the Yule Ball and for those of you that did not attend, this is your chance to learn how to dance properly. Perhaps a volunteer who remembers the dance can give us a demonstration?" Professor McGonagall glanced around the room for someone to raise their hand and volunteer, but no one did.

"I'm sure Ron remembers the dance!" Yelled Harry. Ron turned around and glared at his best friend who couldn't help but smile like a Cheshire cat.

"Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said as she walked over to the boys side of the room. "As I recall you were the one who demonstrated for us last year correct?" Ron nodded very uncomfortably to her question. "Then you should be able to remember the dance. Come on mow Mr. Weasley." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged Ron up into the center of the classroom.

"Come on now lion!" Cried Harry remembering Professor McGonagall's idea of what a boy was when he danced during their 4th year. _I am not a prancing lion!_ Thought Ron.

"Alright Mr. Weasly." Professor McGonagall said as she placed Ron in front of her. "Now, you remember your hand must be placed on my waist," she said as she put Ron's hand on her waist. Ron looked as if he was going to scream but Harry and all the other boys in the class were laughing their brains out. "Then You take my other hand in yours." After being properly prepared to dance professor McGonagall waved her wand and let the same music used to practice during the Yule Ball begin. "Now Mr. Weasly. One, two, three. One, two, three." And as they began to dance Ron new that the boys weren't laughing at him because he had his hand on professor McGonagall's hip, but because he actually remembered the dance from the Yule Ball.

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast and Ron was going on a bloody rampage. "That was just as embarrassing as the first time. Maybe even worse!" He yelled. Hermione was picking at her plate filled with pudding that Luna had piled onto it and Harry was leaning on his hand trying to ignore Ron. "This is bloody ridiculous!" Ron yelled.

Suddenly a loud owl screech made Ron fall silent and Harry fall out of his hand. A large box fell in front of Ron. "Hey, Mum's sent me something." He said as he tore open the box. To everyone's surprise a very familiar set of clothes was pulled out of the box. Ron's face was pale white, "No! No bloody way!" he yelled as he held up the old hideous dress robes that he had worn for their fourth year. Everyone at the table began to laugh at the sight of the robes. "No! Not again! I will not wear these ghastly things again!" he cried as he threw the clothes back into the box and sat down.

Hermione had stopped her laughter long enough to say something to Ron. "You look adorable in those Ron." Though she couldn't hid her giggles through her words.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron yelled loud enough to cause Hermione and Harry to stop laughing from shock. "There is no way I'm going to the ball dressed in these things again! I'll look pathetic! AGAIN!" he yelled and then began to stuff his face with pudding.

Hermione's face began to turn to the opposite of what it had been when he opened the box. Shock and worry was heard in her voice as she spoke. "You can't say that Ron! You already promised me that you would go with me!" She started at him as he filled his mouth with pudding.

Ron stopped stuffing his face long enough to look up at Hermione and say, "Hermione, it's just another stupid ball." He put another spoonful in his mouth and without looking back up at her said, "Plus you probably had enough fun at the last one to make up for this one anyway."

Hermione's face was filled with anger now more than shock. "How can you say that?" She yelled. Both Harry and Hermione knew Ron was talking about how she went with Victor Krum to the Yule Ball, but neither could believe that he was still mad about that. Hermione put her head down and looked at her plate, tears filling her eyes. "I just wanted to go with you." She said in a whisper only loud enough for Ron to hear.

From across the table Red And George had seen what had happened and felt bad for Hermione. Fred quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper and flung it at Ron. Ron grabbed it and read, _Don't make her mad at you again or you really will lose her forever. You're not the only one in this school that wants to be with her you know. _ Ron crumpled up the paper and flung it at Fred. "Shut up Fred!" he yelled. Then he looked at Hermione who was still holding back tears. With a look of guilt on his face he said, "Look, Hermione, you have to understand I can't go to the ball looking like an idiot all over again."

Hermione raised her head and wiped her eyes dry. "Those are just silly clothes Ron! Then she turned to Ron and said. "Do they mean more to you then I do or something?" She cried at him fighting back her tears. Ron turned his head down to look at his plate and after a few minutes of silence Hermione's tears turned to anger. "You know what?" She yelled pilling up her books as Ron looked back at her. "I don't bloody care what you're reason is!" She said picking up her books and getting up from the table. "If you don't want to go with me to the ball I'm sure somebody else will want to come with me!" And with those last words she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after her but she never slowed down her even turned her head. He turned back to the table and looked down at his plate. After a few moment of awkward silence for the two of them, Ron lifted his head and turned to Harry. "Should I go?"

Hermione ran up the stairs as fast as she could into the Gryffindor Girls Dorm and flung herself onto her bed with tears in her eyes. "If he doesn't want to come with me I don't care!" she yelled, but it was easy to sense the denial in her voice. "I'll just go with someone else!" she dug her head into her pillow.

When her head reemerged all her makeup had smudged and tears were flowing down her cheeks like rivers. The denial in her voice had gone. "Why does he have to spoil everything?" She cried. "He said he loved me! If he did, then he would forget about those stupid clothes!" She wiped her face and sat up clutching her pillow to her chest. "I can't believe he's so concerned about his own appearance that he doesn't consider my feelings at all."

It was a little after noon and Ron and Hermione still hadn't talked since breakfast. Harry and Ron were walking in the courtyard trying to get to their next class when Ron suddenly said, "So who are you going to the ball with Harry?"

Harry was a little surprised that in his situation Ron still wanted to even mention the ball, but he was hoping to get the chance to tell Ron who he wanted to invite. "I don't know yet. It would be nice to go with Cho since I couldn't take her to the Yule Ball. But she's constantly with her friends and I can't talk to her alone. See?" As they were talking Ron and Harry passed Cho and her friends sitting on a bench discussing what was most likely what they were going to wear for the ball.

"But Harry the ball is tomorrow!" Ron yelled.

Harry gave Ron a look that said, 'Like you should talk.' "Yeah I know _I _need a date." Harrys aid putting an extra emphasis on the I. "By the way. Have you talked to Hermione yet?" He said with a little smirk. Ron, however, looked shocked and guilty as he put his head down and stopped walking. "Look, are you going to the ball or not?" Harry asked.

Without looking up Ron said, "I don't know." Suddenly giggles were heard walking by and when Ron and Harry turned their heads to see what it was they saw Krum walking out of the library with a crowd of girls following him. Harry turned back to look at Ron when he heard him scuff at Krum. With a look of disgust Ron said, "There he goes, will all those girls. He's such an idiot!"

Hermione had just walked out of the library and came up to Harry and Ron without them noticing as they were staring at Krum. "Shut up Ron!" yelled Hermione as Ron and Harry jumped not realizing she was standing next to them. When Ron and Harry were looking at Hermione however, they didn't notice the exchange in smiles between Hermione and Krum.

Later that day Hermione was walking back to Hogwarts from Hogsmead where she had bought a new book. When she heard someone behind her call out to her. "Hermione! Wait up!" When she turned around Hermione was surprised to see Cedric Digory running up behind her. "Hey." he said all out of breath. After letting him rest for a few seconds to catch his breath Cedric stood up tall and looked down at Hermione. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She never thought that Cedric would ask her to the ball. She was about to say yes but then realization stuck her. Her open mouth shut and she said, "I'm sorry Cedric. I'm already going with someone."

Cedric sighed with a look on his face as if he forget that this was going to be her response. "Yeah, I forgot." He said looking back at Hermione. He leaned down and whispered, "Ron, right?" Hermione bit her bottom lip as Cedric stood up. He gave an awkward smile and said, "Well… have fun Hermione. Goodbye." Then he started to run back to Hogwarts ahead of Hermione.

Hermione watched him head up to Hogwarts with tears in her eyes. Not because she wanted to go with him, but because only Harry, Ron and Herself knew she wasn't going with Ron.

It's the night of the Great Ball and everyone is dressed up. All the girls are in fancy colorful dresses and all the men are in black and white. Voices could be heard throughout the Entrance to the Great Hall saying things like, "This is great!" and "It's going to me so much fun!" However there was one person that wasn't having that much fun.

Off in the corner of the entryway Ron was hiding in the shadows dresses in those hideous robes. "Oh bloody hell!" He cried as Harry walked over to him. "Is it just me or does this look worse than before?" Harry bit his lip from telling Ron the truth, after all it took him all day to convince him to actually come to the ball. Ron rolled his eyes and said, "I can't believe that I actually put this on again!" He turned to Harry. "Couldn't I have just come with my uniform on?" He asked Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry looked at him the way a reprimanding mother would look at a child. "Ron. This is the only way to prove to Hermione how much you care about her." Ron rolled his eyes again as Harry glanced at the entrance to the Great Hall and saw people already dancing. "Come on. Were gonna be late." He said starting to walk towards the Hall.

However Harry had to stop and turn on his heels and face Ron as he yelled. "Well that's easy for you to say! You look bloody brilliant!" Ron indicated to Harrys formal black and white robes. "And look at me!" He then indicated to himself. "Another walking disaster!" Ron glanced behind Harry and saw everyone looked as if they belonged in a James Bond movie. "I can't go like this!" He said looking down at himself.

Harry walked up to his friend and with the same voice as before said, "Ron, it's really not that bad. If you care at all about Hermione you'll do this for her."

"I know but…" Ron glanced over Harrys shoulder again and then looked back at Harry. "I don't even know if this'll work Harry. Hermione still hasn't spoken to me since yesterday in the courtyard. And even then she was yelling at me." Ron put his head down and backed up against the wall. "This is bloody awful." He put his hands on his face then suddenly let them fall and picked his head up. "Oh my god! My prediction in Divinations class is gonna come true. I'm gonna be alone forever!"

Now it was Harrys turn to roll his eyes. Ron was defiantly taking this too far. "I guess I could dance alone. I mean, it's not like it could get any worse." Ron said looking behind Harrys head again. Harry noticed a sparkle in Ron's eye and suddenly Ron was pushing past him. When Harry turned around he saw something he didn't expect. "Lavender will you dance with me?" Ron asked Lavender Brown. Harry's jaw dropped as he watched the two of them walk into the Great Hall.

Harry was so occupied with watching Ron and Lavender that he didn't notice Pavati walk up next to him. "Hello Harry." She said. Harry nodded his head but still didn't take his eyes off Ron and Lavender. Pavati noticing this turned to see what Harry was looking at. "Harry, isn't Ron supposed to be coming with Hermione? Aren't they still dating?" She looked at Harry with confusion on her face. When Harry turned to her it suddenly hit him that his date was standing next to him. Harry didn't have the courage to invite Cho to the ball so he asked Pavati again. _Ron's right, this is like the Yule Ball all over again,_ thought Harry.

"Hello Harry." Harry turned around to find Hermione standing behind him. _OK, maybe something's have changed since the Yule Ball._ Hermione may have looked beautiful at the Yule Ball, but now she looked amazing! Her hair had been pulled up into a high bun with little curls falling out. Her makeup made her eyes shine like stars, but her dress was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. It was a long sky-blue strapless dress that came down to her ankles, and although it was plain there was something magical about it.

"WOW!" Was all that came out of Harry's mouth. Hermione giggled. "Hermione you look even prettier then you did at the Yule Ball!" Hermione smiled and looked down at her dress.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Came a voice from behind Harry and Pavati. When he turned around Harry was more surprised to see who was standing behind him then who Ron had gone into the Great Hall with.

"Thank you Krum." Said Hermione as Krum walked around Harry and Pavati. "Thank you too Harry." She said looking back at her friend. Krum held out his elbow to Hermione and she smiled and hooked her elbow into his. "We'll see you in there." Was the last thing Hermione said before her and Krum walked arm and arm into the Great Hall with Victor Krum.

Harry watched as they walked in together with worry written across his face. "It just got worse." Was all he could say. Ron was defiantly right; this was like the Yule Ball all over again. Except this time Harry knew it was going to turn out much worse. "I wonder how Ron's gonna react to this?" Harry held up his arm to Pavati and the two of them entered the Great Hall holding their breath.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall arm and arm with Krum smiling as if it was the greatest night of her life. Harry and Pavati came in close behind them and Harry looked as if he'd rather be in Potions class then have to come to the ball. Ron and Lavender had stopped dancing and were sitting at a table have some punch when the four of them walked in. Lavender was the first to notice. "Is that Hermione with Krum?" she said pointing at the two of them.

Ron looked at Lavender, "No. There's no way that's possible." As he stood up and turned to the entryway his face fell. "No way." Was all that could escape his mouth as he watched his girlfriend walk onto the dance floor with Victor Krum.

The ball room was abuzz with chattering and dancing feet. Everyone was dancing, well, everyone except Ron who sat at a table on the sidelines and watched Hermione as she seemed to dance with everyone else in the room. Even with Ron moping in the corner everyone else was having a magnificent time. Hermione and Krum were dancing together so were Harry and Pavati, even Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were dancing together. Hermione even danced with Draco Malfoy when he asked her. Hermione was having so much fun dancing that she never noticed Ron's glare from the shadows. After a while Harry and Hermione danced together thought Harry had no idea what the steps were and Hermione wound up leading.

It had been a few hours since the ball had started and Hermione couldn't believe how much fun she was having even though she didn't come with Ron. She and Krum had been dancing together after her and Harry were done. Though Hermione hadn't taken one step off the dance floor since the ball began she had such a huge smile on her face you couldn't even tell if she was tired or not. "Are you having fun?" Krum asked her as he spun her under his arm.

"So much!" Hermione yelled over the crowd.

However much fun was being had on the dance floor, over at the tables it was dead silent and Ron looked as if he was going to kill someone. Shortly after the ball started and Ron began to sulk at the table Lavender went off with a Hufflepuff boy and stared dancing, and Harry was forced to take her place next to Ron and listen to him complain. "What do you think their talking about?" Ron asked Harry not taking his eyes off Hermione and Krum.

Harry lifted his face out of his hands and said, "I don't know Ron but I don't think you need to worry." He looked at his friend and not seeing any change in Ron's expression continued. "There is no way Hermione is even the slightest bit interested in Krum. You should know that from the last time he was here." But even with all his effort Harry could not seem to snap Ron out of it and Ron never took his eyes off of Hermione. The only time he moved that night was when he noticed the two of them walking over to the tables.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Krum as he pulled her off the dance floor and over by the tables.

"You look tired." Krum said. "I thought you might like a break from dancing." Hermione smiled and his sincerity and slightly blushed. "Go talk with you're friends." HE said tilting his head over to Harry and Ron's table. "I'll see you later." And then Krum walked out of the Great Hall and for the first time that night Hermione realized that Ron and Harry were even sitting over at the table.

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Harry. Her beautiful hair had begun to fall from the bun do to all the dancing and she was completely out of breath. "Are you two having fun?" she asked. When she noticed no response from the two and Harry had a pleading look in his eyes telling Hermione to keep talking she said. "This is so much fun isn't it?" She looked out to the dance floor and watched as everyone was goofing around and having a great time. Then she turned to Harry, "Harry I never knew how great a dancer you were!" Hermione and Harry laughed at their little joke as Ron rolled his eyes.

"I would have been better if you had danced with me!" Ron said. The laughter stopped abruptly and Hermione and Harry looked over at Ron with surprise on their faces. Ron Was still facing the dance floor and hadn't even noticed their expressions.

After a few moments of silence Hermione said, "Well Ron you're the one that didn't want to come to the ball in the first place."

"Yeah well I am here in these stupid roves all over again for you!" Ron yelled back at her finally taking his eyes off the dance floor.

Hermione had leaned back in shock from his outburst. Her shock quickly changed to outrage as what he said took effect. "Well I'm sorry Ron but you weren't talking to me!" She yelled at him over Harry. "How am I supposed to know if you're here with me especially when you came with Lavender Brown!" Her frustration had taken over and she stood up to leave. As she began to walk away Harry tied to talk to her but before any words coupld come out of his mouth she turned around and came storming back to the table. "Who do you thinkg you are anyway!" She yelled at Ron. "Do you think you can just yell at me like that because your upset? I was furious with you and I didn't say anything when I saw you dancing with Lavender!" The tears had started to well up in her eyes as she yelled at him. "Do you think I'll just let you walk all over me and just imagine that it didn't happen?"

Ron shook his head and looked up at Hermione. "Do whatever you want." He said and then looked back out at the dance floor. A few seconds later he looked back up at Hermione with hatred in his eyes and said, "But out of all the guys you could have taken, you picked Krum?"

"Well that's the thing Ron, he asked me!" she yelled still choking back tears. "Something it seems you're incapable of doing!" She started to walk away again and then turned around quickly and screamed, "At least he asked me to dance!" She stood their starring at Ron, Ron starring at the dance floor, and Harry glancing back and forth between them wondering if he should say something.

After the song was over Ron got up and began to walk out of the room. Not ready to give up without a fight Hermione started after him. "Here we go again." Said Harry. "It really is just like déjà vu." Harry combed his hair back, stood up and slowly followed behind his friends.

"Ron what has been wrong with you for the last couple of days?" she asked as she caught up to him. "All we seem to do is argue." When Ron kept on walking and didn't respond to her she jumped in front of him and screamed, "You are not the same guy I knew!"

"You wanna know what happened?" Ron said walking around Hermione and exiting the Great Hall. "Victor Krum is what happened!" Hermione looked at him confused as they continued walking. "He's been in love with you since 4th year!" He yelled. "And you obviously seem to have a thing for him since you seem to go to every dance at school with him."

"I don't like him like that you blundering idiot!" Hermione cried. "I've told you that more than once!" When Ron still didn't stop walking she grabbed onto his jacked and yanked him back forcing him to look at her. The tears had begun to fall as she yelled, "I was waiting for you to invite me but you didn't!"

"Oh, so you just crawled back to him when I didn't?" Ron said with a smug expression. Hermione's jaw dropped at his remark and tears were streaming down her cheeks ruining her makeup. "Fine!" Ron yelled. "Go have fun with your new Russian boyfriend!" He turned around and began walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed." He said.

At that moment Harry came up behind Hermione. She turned around and ran up to him. "Harry please talk some sense into him!" Harry was shocked to see her teary face as she ran up to him. "He's gone mad!" she yelled. "He thinks I'm in love with Victor!" she chocked out through her sobs.

Harry glared at Ron over Hermione's shoulder and began to walk after him. "RON!" He yelled. Ron stopped and turned to face Harry as Harry came up next to him. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled. "You do love her don't you? If you keep doing this you're going to lose her!" As Harry and Ron turned up the staircase Hermione suddenly realized that she had been yelling in the middle of the entryway filled with people and her face was covered in tears. She glanced down an empty hallway and without taking time to think of where she was going, began running down the hallway.

Hermione ran until she was out of breath. She had no idea what part of the castle she was in, no idea how to get back, the only thing she knew was she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She fell to the floor and started to cry as if it were the end of life as she knew it, and it was.

Hermione was so hung up crying that she didn't notice as Professor Snape came down the hallway. Noticing Hermione Snape walked over with a concerned look on his face. "Miss Granger?" he said looking down at the blue heap that was Hermione. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Hermione lifted her head and looked up at her professor with tears in her eyes and shook her head no. As she attempted to wipe the tears from her face Professor Snape said, "Is it that Weasley again?" When Hermione Froze and her eyes seemed to fill with more tears Professor Snape knew he had been right and his voice filled with anger as he said, "That idiotic boy. He does not deserve you Miss Granger." Hermione looked up, shock in her eyes at Professor Snape's kindness.

"Thank you sir." Was all she could say before breaking down into sobs again.

Professor Snape had noticed a bench on the other side of the hall and said, "We can sit on the bench over there and talk if you wish?" Hermione was till shocked about how kind the meanest professor at Hogwarts was being to her, but her tears overwhelmed the shock as she nodded her head yes to his question and took his hand to help her off the floor. As they sat down on the bench it was clear to Professor Snape that Hermione was still to choked up to say anything. So the two sat there and waited for Hermione's tears to calm.

As Hermione wiped the last of her tears from her eyes she cried, "It's just so aggravating! Ron would always tell me how much he loves me," At this statement Professor Snape seemed to flinch as she spoke. "But now he's constantly yelling at me and getting overly frustrated. He keeps getting ridiculously jealous of anyone that looks at me." She stopped momentarily took a deep breath and continued. "Then when found out Krum and I went to the ball together…"

However her statement was not completed do to Professor Snape's interruption. "Victor Krum?" He asked with surprise in his voice.

Hermione looked at her Professor. "Yes." She said and then continued her story. "Ron went ballistic and now he won't even talk to me!" the tears began to well up in her eyes as she recalled the fight she had with who she thought was the love of her life. "I asked Harry to talk to him but I don't think it'll do any good." Silence filled the air as Hermione waited for Professor Snape to make a comment that would help her. Luckily she was not looking at his face, for Professor Snape was filling with emotions of confusion and utter disbelief.

"I really should go." Hermione said as she stood up and wiped her eyes. "I'm exhausted." Hermione turned to Professor Snape who had also sttod up with a smile but it was obvious that the smile was fake.

"Alright Miss Granger. I hope you are feeling better now." Said Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor, I am." Replied Hermione. "Thank you for letting me vent. I really needed to talk to someone, after all not many people listen to me anyway." She said with a fake laugh. And then she saw it. Just like the last time Professor Snape had cheered her up, she saw him smile. _I know I saw him smile. _She thought. _I just know I did. _

"Then I am glad Miss Granger." Professor Snape said. As Hermione began to walk away she was forced to stop when Professor Snape called out behind her, "By the way…" She turned around to face her Professor a few feet away. After a moment of silence he said, "Tonight you look quite beautiful."

Hermione was first shocked, but then she slowly began to blush. She bit her bottom lip and looked down smiling for real this time. "Thank you!" she said looking up at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape nodded his head and said, "Goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Professor."

And with that Professor Snape turned in the direction of the Great Hall to head back to the ball and Hermione turned to the other end of the hallway. However Hermione was too busy smiling that she didn't notice Professor Snape stop, turn around and watch her leave.


	3. The Big Game

IT'S COMPLICATED - CHAPTER 3

The Big Game

A few days had passed since the Great Ball and Christmas was just around the corner. The Yule Ball had ended in drama that no one could have predicted. Ron going crazy, Hermione crying again, and even more surprising, compassion from a most unexpected person. However the day after the Great Ball Hermione had met up with Harry in the library and Ron was trailing close behind him. At first she was angry and did not want to speak to Ron, but apparently the night before Harry had gotten Ron to calm down and talk some sense into him. Though Ron apologized and was very sincere about it, Hermione had lost her ability to forgive him. After a whole day of begging and pleading, Hermione forgave him. Ron however had decided that maybe he didn't love Hermione anymore, and as Hermione's thoughts were the same, the two agreed that their romantic relationship would be forever over, but they would never stop being friends.

That morning Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with a smile on her face as she sat next to Harry and Ron. "Happy Christmas guys!" Hermione said as she sat down across from the two of them.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as she sat. Ron, of course his mouth filled with food smiled the best he could to greet Hermione. Though Hermione had made a small laugh at Ron's face Harry could tell that as she looked down at her plate something was bothering her. "What is it Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at Harry with concerned eyes. "I was linking about something. Perhaps it's stupid but…" When Hermione looked up, she saw Harry leaning in closer to her with worried eyes. When she looked over at Ron she saw that he had swallowed the food so fast his eyes were starting to tear. "Well," she began "don't you think that Professor Snape has been acting much nicer lately?" Harry and Ron leaned back in their seats. Apparently they thought Hermione was going to give them more exciting news. Her voice getting more persistent she continued. "I mean, every time I'm upset, or I'm upset he's there! I don't know how he finds me but he does."

Harry looked at Ron for a second who shrugged then turned back to face Hermione. "But Hermione, Snape's been acting as mean as always." Ron had taken another spoonful of soup and nodded his head indicating that he agreed with Harry.

Hermione still didn't look convinced. "Well, maybe not with you or the rest of the students, but he is with me." She stopped speaking for a brief moment worried whether she should continue or not. "In fact, I'm kind of worried about it. I'm thankful for his help, but its weird. What do you guys think?" She asked looking up at Harry and Ron.

Harry's brow had fallen as he realized that Hermione might be right to be worried. Ron had even stopped eating do to her statement. Harry and Ron looked at each other and understood each other's thoughts straight away. Ron nodded his head at Harry and then turned to Hermione. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Hermione broke into an even bigger smile. "Thanks Ron. I'm so glad we can still be friends." She started to shove some food onto her plate as Ron's head turned to the teachers table. Snape wasn't there.

The next day Harry and Ron came down into the Great Hall for breakfast discussing what had happened the previous day. Though Hermione was worried about Snape, the two of them couldn't seem to find anything different about him. He was just as mean and cruel as always. _Maybe Hermione was wrong_, thought Harry as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione who had saved the two of them a seat.

They had only been eating for five minutes when Harry turned his head to talk to Dean, and saw what he hoped wasn't true. Snape was staring at their table. Well, maybe not exactly starring but he kept looking over at it every couple of seconds, and if he wasn't mistaken, Snape was looking directly at Hermione. "Perhaps your right." said Harry still looking at the teachers table. As Harry turned to a very curious Hermione he said, "He's looking at you now. Look!"

Hermione quickly takes a small glance over Harry's shoulder at the teachers table. As her head turned to face her plate you could see that her face had turned white as a ghost. The expression on Harry's face changed however as a frightful thought came to mind. "Do you think that-"

"Oh no Harry!" Hermione said cutting off Harry. Apparently the idea had already acured to her as well. "He's a teacher!" Her face had now turned crimson red and Harry was sorry he even mentioned the idea.

Throughout breakfast Harry kept glancing over to the teachers table, and nearly every time he did, Snape was staring at them.

As the three of them go up to leave, Hermione suddenly spun around. "Harry!" Harry stopped shortly nearly tripping over Hermione. "We have potions first."

Potions Class began as it usually did. Everyone piled into the dungeon while Snape waited outside the door for stragglers that he could give detention to. Nothing seemed strange, gut this one potions lesson may begin something that none of them ever expected.

After the time for class came Snape barged into the room slamming the door behind him and slams all the tinny ceiling windows shut so that the room is pitch-black except for a few candles. "Good morning class." He said as he came to the front of the room. "open your books to page 472 and begin reading."

Everyone in the class began to open their books. That is, everyone except Harry. Being so worried about Hermione, he suddenly remembered that he had emergency quidditch practice this period. "Sir." Snape came to a halt in front of the class and glared at Harry who continued to speak. "We have quidditch tomorrow, so we have practice today. Could you excuse those of us who have practice today?" Many of the other students in the class had also realized that practice was that day and they started to mumble amongst themselves.

However Snape's expression had not changed. He slowly waked up to Harry's desk and said, "Whether there is quidditch or not Potter," He placed his hands on Harry's desk and leaned in so that his face was about an inch away from Harrys. "It's not my problem."

Harry had gotten aggravated and though he wanted to protest, Snape never gave him the chance. As he leaned off Harry's desk, Snape began asking questions on the reading that nobody had even started reading yet. "Now, let's see." He said walking towards the front of the classroom again. "Who know what the ingredients for an invisibility potion are?" He glanced around the room and it was clear that no one had any idea. "Nobody?" Suddenly with a quick wave of his wand a picture of a beheaded wolf appeared on the wall.

"Bloody Hell!" cried Ron as he looked up at the wall.

"Excuse me Professor." Harry and the rest of the class turned around to see who had spoken out loud, and they were all surprised to see that it was Hermione. "Harry and the others do have the game tomorrow, and they need to practice before-hand." At first Harry wanted to tell Hermione to stop but then he realized what she was doing. She was testing to see how Snape would react to her outburst compared to Harrys. _She really is bloody brilliant, _thought Harry.

As everyone's whispers got louder, Snape's frustration had reached its limit. "Silence!" he yelled at a group of ravenclaw girls. He looked at Harry. "If that is how it is. Then Mr. Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team may leave my class." Then he turned to Hermione, but it seemed like his face had gotten a little softer or kinder then when he was looking at Harry. "However now Miss Granger, I have a lesson to give. It would be good if you did not shout out again."

These words had scared Harry and Ron more than anything Snape had ever done before. Ron looked at Harry. "Did you hear him?" He whispered so that only Harry could hear. Harry looked at Ron with disbelief, and then he turned to Hermione and saw that she was praying for the first time, that she had actually gotten into trouble.

Harry and the other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team began to get there things together and leave. However before they even had one step out the door Snape seemed to have come up with a sinister idea. "Gryffindors may leave. However…" The group of students turned around and looked at their teacher. "I will be expecting two rolls of parchment on my desk in the morning telling me the ingredients and measurements for an invisibility potion and its uses."

"But sir!"

"If you would prefer to stay here and miss practice instead of doing my paper, feel free Potter." Harry stood up and realized that missing one practice may not be as bad as having to do an essay in one night. He walked back to his seat and placed his books down.

The other members of the team followed Harry and after all of them were seated again Snape smiled sinisterly. "Good." He said, and then got back to teaching the lesson.

Potions class had long ended and everyone was heading to bed in the Gryffindor common room, well everyone except Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The three of them were sitting by the fire all looking as if someone had been killed. They had sat there in silence since dinner was over, all thinking of what happened in potions class. Not only did Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's wind up going to practice, it was Hermione who had convinced Snape to allow them to leave.

Harry had finally had enough. "This is weird." He said standing up and turning to face Hermione and Ron who looked at Harry, their expressions still filled with fear and worry. "Because you asked him to forget about the assignment we were allowed to go to practice Hermione."

"That can't be." Said Ron in protest as he leaned forward in his armchair. "He must have just thought it twice."

"Yeah sure!"cried harry. Apparently though, this wasn't enough to convince Ron because he immediately started to laugh at Harry's outburst.

Hermione turned to him, anger now on her face. "Don't laugh!" She yelled so loud it frightened Ron into sitting up straight as he stopped. "This is serious!" She yelled at Ron so loudly he peaked up by the stairs to make sure none of the other students had heard her yelling.

Ron then turned at her, his face emotionless and said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "In fact Hermione, there are other reasons why he would change his mind. Not just because you asked him to." Ron leaned back into his armchair expecting that to settle the problem, but of course it wasn't that simple.

"Look, could you stop joking about this. It's not funny. I'm freaking out!" Hermione yelled and this time it was Harrys turn to check the stairs. He then turned back to his friends, Ron obviously in denial, and Hermione who looked like she was on the verge of an anxiety attack. For the first time in his life, Harry really didn't know what to do to help them. However he had something even worse to look forward to then the two of them fighting again. The forst quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherine.

Luckily the day was clear and perfect for a quidditch match. The stands were ablaze with colors of gold, red, and green. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. Gryffindor was in the lead by one-hundred and fifty points thanks to Angelina who scored four goals in the first fifteen minutes of the game. Unfortunately though, Slytherine was catching up fast, and they weren't playing fair. Crab and Goyle the slytherine beaters, kept knocking the Gryffindor players off their brooms. Fred nearly got his head knocked off by one of the bludgers that Crab hit.

In the stands however, Hermione was watching as Ron blocked nearly every ball that came at him, Fred and George nearly kill one of the other slytherine players, and Harry rush across the field checking every which way trying to find the golden snitch. She was so busy looking at the field however, she didn't notice Professor Snape looking over at her during the game.

Harry was flying so high above the field he could see everyone below him. He actually got so busy watching them play that he didn't notice the snitch flying next to him.

Suddenly noticing the buzzing noise coming from his left, Harry turned to see the snitch. He quickly reached out to grab it but it slipped away seconds before he could get ahold of it. Harry watched as it dove down to where everyone was playing. Not thinking straight, Harry dove down right into a bludger that nearly missed his head. Not even caring if he was okay, he kept his eyes on the snitch and flew faster and faster until it was only a couple of feet in front of him.

Harry leans forward and nearly touches the snitches left wing before it veers to the right, Harry following, nearly crashes into one of the stands. Quickly pulling up he skids his foot against the wood and jolts forward, luckily right on top of the snitch. He Reaches out and grasps the golden ball in his hand and crashes into the ground.

Everyone in the crowed had leaned over the banister to see what had happened to Harry. As he stood up pounding his fist in the air that glowed silver the Gryffindor side of the field erupted into applause and screams. Hermione herself had even jumped into the air shouting. Gryffindor had won the first match of the season.

The quidditch game had ended the day before and everyone was still congratulating Harry at breakfast that morning. The mail had flown in a while before and a soon as Hermione's Daily Prophet landed in front of her, she had buried her nose in it as usual. However, unlike usual, a strange groan came from Hermione's mouth as she threw the paper onto the table looking as though she was going to kill somebody. And ass Harry glanced at the paper, he knew exactly who that person was.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"I cannot believe it! She's at it again!" Hermione yelled looking up at Harry and Ron. Ron furrowed his eyebrows indicating that he had no idea what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and gazed back down at the paper. She began to read out loud the article Harry had noticed seconds before.

"The teenage witch Hermione Granger is at it again. Not only did she ditch her boyfriend Mr. Ronald Weasly for the first ever Hogwarts Great Ball, but she went with none other than Victor Krum who is temporarily staying at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. What does Mr. Weasly think of this new couple we wonder?" She looked up at them with furry in her eyes. "I thought I stopped her from doing this fourth year?"

Coincidentally, in Professor Snape's office, he was reading the exact same article and his response to it was just as loud and outburst as Hermione's had bin.

"It cannot be possible!" Snape cried as he through the paper onto his desk and began to pace his room. _She had told me that she had no feelings for Victor Krum. _ He thought as he walked between his desk and the door, glancing at the newspaper every time he passed it.

Suddenly though it hit him as he stopped in the middle of his office. "Why am I so worried about this?" Images of Hermione walking into the Great Hall for her first year at Hogwarts and the first day she was in his classroom flooded into his mind. The rememberance of her smile, her laugh, Hermione herself put a smile on his face.

But that smile soon vanished as confusion filled his face. "Why would this be bothering me so much? Why am I thinking of her?"

Hermione hadn't felt well after reading the article that Rita Skieter had put in the Daily Prophet that Harry and Ron convinced her to go back to the Gryffindor Dorm and clam down. She was still so agitated that she couldn't get her mind off that article, then she remembered that she had forgotten to give Harry back the Merauder's Map that he let her borrow so that she could find Ron a few weeks ago. She ran up into her dorm room to grab the Map, and out of curiosity, she opened it to take a look at what everyone was doing.

The first page she opened up to was Professor Snape's office, and as she watched the little dots that were Snape's feet pace back and forth in his office, she began to think of all the kind and thoughtful things he had done for her in the past few weeks. She thought of the first day she had met him and the first day she ever saw him smile, and she found herself smiling too.

Realization seemed to strike her as she put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god!" she cried. Her hands fell and she looked down at the Map again, and as she watched Snape's feet pace, the smile reappeared on her face. "I have feelings for him." She whispered as she traced his footprints with her fingertips.


	4. The Beginnings of Something New

IT'S COMPLICATED – CHAPTER 4

The Beginnings of Something New

Hermione had finally realized her feelings could no longer be avoided. She cared about Snape. Everything she did, everything she said reminded her of him in some way. And the scary thing was, her heart would seem to beat faster whenever her mind wondered to thoughts of him.

Harry and Ron had asked Hermione to help them study for Professor McGonagall's exam tomorrow, but it was obvious that Hermione's head was somewhere else, or at least to Harry it was. After all, the moment Hermione realized her feelings for Snape the first person she told was him, and he was still trying to convince her to forget it.

After seeing her pace in front of him for the fifth time he had had it. He dropped the transfiguration book onto the table and looked at Hermione. "Hermione!" She turned around, stopped pacing, and looked at Harry as if she had forgotten he was there. "Leave it alone!" He yelled with a tone that sounded much like a mother reprimanding a child. "Just forget it." He said as he picked up his book and continued to read.

"Okay!" Hermione yelled back at him as she leaned against the shelf next to Ron, who had been listening to the two of them with a scowl on his face. Harry had told him what Hermione said, and he would not believe it.

Hermione suddenly pushed off the wall and came up next to Harry. Leaning over him she asked, "But Harry, what if I tell him?" Harry looked up at her with his mouth ajar and his eyebrows so squished together you couldn't tell there were two. His face seemed to answer Hermione, as if saying that she was crazy, but when he turned back to his book with a role of his eyes, that didn't seem good enough for Hermione. "Harry answer me!"

A loud bang from behind them however prevented Harry from screaming at Hermione for a second time. The three of them turned around to find Professor Moody standing in the entryway of the library door. It looked as if he was looking for someone, and as he began to wobble towards them, they knew he was looking for them. "Miss Granger?" asked Moody as he came up to Hermione and Harry.

The three of them looked at each other; they had expected him to ask for Harry considering Moody was one of his protectors. "Yes Professor?" Hermione asked looking up at Moody. "Is something wrong?"

"Professor Snape is looking for you." With those words Hermione's face fell and she stared at Harry. Harry and Ron looked like they were about to have a their ghosts lift out of their bodies. They only snapped back into the real world as Moody yelled "NOW!" As her head snapped back to Professor Moody's attention he turned around and began to walk out of the library. Hermione, still in shock from the idea of Snape wanting to talk to her outside of class, didn't move an inch. Moody, who apparently had noticed with his magical eye, turned around and looked at the three of them. "He doesn't like waiting Miss." His voice was cold and forced Hermione into a run so she could catch up to him as he started walking again.

However before she exited the library she turned back to Harry with pleading eyes that seemed to say _What should I do? _ "Go Hermione." Was all he could think to say.

He turned back to Ron whose face was so contorted due to his disbelief that Harry would let her go. "It's Hermione Ron. She's not going to do anything. I trust her." And he turned back to his book and started studying again. Ron however, did not look at all convinced.

As Hermione walked down into the basement she felt her heart begin to race. _Why would he want to see me now? _She thought. _Should I tell him how I feel? Or should I listen to Harry and just forget about it? OH God! What should I do?_

As she opened the dungeon door, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "Professor?"

"I'm in here Miss Granger." Came a voice from within the door across the room. As Hermione stepped closer and closer to the door her heart started beating faster and faster. Until she opened it, then she couldn't feel it beat at all. "Come in please" said Professor Snape from behind his desk.

As Hermione slowly entered the room, she came up to his desk and noticed that he had been grading the essays that the students had to hand in the day before on the new potion they were learning, Living Death.

"I see you are feeling much better."

Hermione's head snapped up to look at Snape and her heart leaped as she looked into his eyes. After an awkward moment of silence Hermione realized she had not responded and she felt her heart start beating and her face grow hot with embarrassment. "Yes sir, much better." She squeaked. "Ron and I are now really good friends." As she finished Snape's head seemed to nod put not in joy, in what seemed like relief. "Why did you call me Professor?"

Snape's head popped up to look at her. "Please Miss Granger, do sit down." He said indicating to the seat she was leaning on in front of his desk.

Hermione on the other hand didn't want to sit down at all. She wanted more than anything to run out the door and never be alone with her Professor ever again. But it was useless, she found herself sitting in the chair instead.

"So you say that you are ok?" Hermione's head quickly rose from her the floor to find Professor Snape standing at the side of his desk looking down at her. She nodded. At this gesture a strange noise seemed to come from Snape's direction. "Does that mean You have found a new boy that has found your interests?"

Hermione's face flushed. _Does he know? _

"Victor Krum perhaps?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, the laughter just erupted from her unexpectedly. _He thinks I have feelings for Krum? Really? Of all people Krum? _ She raised her head to see a very confused looking Professor standing in front of her. "I'm not with anyone Professor." She said through giggles. As she saw Snapes face seemed to relax though, fear hit her. _Is that what he wanted to talk about?_

"So, you are alone now?"

"Yes." And then she saw it, the hidden smile that only she knew of.

As the silence in the room grew longer and longer Hermione's worry grew as well. Until Snape finally spoke. "Good. Hopefully you won't be having any more problems then."

Hermione's face fell. She suddenly realized that she had only gotten the chance to get close to Snape because she had these problems and was always upset. If she didn't have to be upset anymore, then she may never see him out of class again. This thought struck so much sadness into her heart that she had to fight tears from falling. _I guess I really can't forget these feelings. _

"Yes, hopefully." She said looking down at her hands.

"Would you like some tea Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up. "Why not. Thank you Professor."

"Please don't call me Professor outside of class Miss Granger." He said as he pulled out his wand. With a slight wave, two tea cups appeared on his desk. He handed Hermione a cup. "Sev… Snape will do just fine."

Hermione couldn't hold back her smile. "Well, I don't know Pro… Snape. Isn't that too informal?" Though it may be, Hermione never wanted to stop calling him Snape. She never wanted to think of him as her Professor ever again, but she just kept hearing Harrys voice in her head.

_Just forget it… Just forget it… He is a Professor… forget it…_

Harrys repeated voice was interrupted however, as Snape's voice broke the silence of her question. "Not so Miss Granger."

Hermione took a sip of her tea. The idea of telling Snape her feelings frightened her, but she couldn't forget them. "Pro… Snape." She said as she placed the tea cup on the desk. "I am truly great full that you have helped me for the last couple of days. You were there to cheer me up when I felt like I was going to fall apart." She looked up to see Snape had placed his cup down and was now listening intently as she spoke. "But I don't understand why you only help me." Seeing the look of confusion on Snape's face Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know," she said as Hermione leaned back in her chair. "It's just..." she trailed off.

"I've been thinking-"

"Yes Miss Granger?" Hermione sat up and looked into the concerned face of the man that she knew she could not hide from any longer.

Hermione plushed like a little school girl as she spoke. "Well," she said staring down at her hands. "It's really difficult to say."

_Come on Hermione! Just say it! _Hermione looked up to say what she was petrified to say, but when she saw Snape's face looking at her so intently, the words didn't seem to leave her lips. Her face flushed. "It's kinda stupid I guess."

Snape's face had grown so concerned as he stared at Hermione. "Is something wrong?" Worry filled his voice as he spoke.

This time Hermione had made up her mind. She had to tell him. If she didn't, she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life. "Well, no." Hermione couldn't hide the smile she had as she looked into Snape's face.

Snape's tone even more concerned said, "Well then what is it Miss Granger?" Due to her silence and strange expression of joy, Snape couldn't understand why she wasn't saying anything. If it was something so bad, why was she smiling as if filed with joy? He began to worry more and more as the silence following his question grew.

"Has it something to do with your lessons?" He asked determined to find an answer to Hermione's problem. When Giggles erupted from her mouth it caused Snape to fall back in surprise.

"No sir." She said through her giggles.

Hermione looked up to Snape and her giggles secede and her expression filled with seriousness. "Can I be sincere to you?" she asked. Still in wonderment about the strange behavior of Hermione, Snape nodded his head in approval.

"It's actually really serious." Hermione began. Snape now had his full attention on Hermione. Hermione made a small sound that sounded like a sigh before continuing. "Here's the thing. After Ron and I stopped seeing each other I…" she came to a stop in mid-sentence and looked down at the floor, her face as red as the Gryffindor badge on her uniform. _I'm sorry Harry._

She looked up into Snape's wondering, mysterious eyes. "I started having feelings for someone else, except…" she stopped again and looked down.

After a few moments Hermione looked up at Snape, her eyes filled with hope and something else that cannot be named. "I'm not really supposed to." At her words, Snape's face fell, not noticing this, Hermione continued. "I'm not sure how or even if I should tell him."

As Hermione looked up into Snape's face she hoped to see if he would understand what she was saying. His expression showed worry and concern. But, slightly, only slightly, you could barely see a little glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Who is he?" Snape asked his face turning back in to the normal expressionlessness it had in class.

Hermione had thought that maybe Snape didn't realize yet that she was talking about him. So she decided to give him a hint. "Well Professor," she said. "You know him better than anyone."

Snape on the other hand either didn't realize her hint or was just playing dumb because the next thing that he said would send Hermione into a fit of laughter. "Mr. Malfoy? Or perhaps, the famous Potter?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted through giggles. "Heavens no! He's like a brother to me."

As Hermione calmed her herself, Snape's mind began to wonder. Wondering who it could be. "So?" he asked.

Hermione suddenly stopped laughing so fast it frightened Snape. As she looked up to him with tear filled and hopeful eyes, the room grew silent. _Please. _Thought Hermione. _Please understand me. You're the only one who does._

All of a sudden Hermione saw a little spark appear in Snape's eyes. However, just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. He stood up out of his chair and walked around to the front of his desk looking at Hermione with horror on his face.

"Well, if you shall not tell me then it does not matter." Hermione looked up at him with shock. She could have sworn he knew what she meant. Did she just imagine it?

"And to answer your question from earlier. The reason I wished to speak with you tonight Miss Granger is to make sure you were alright after the Ball. That is my job as a Professor at this school." Hermione's heart seemed to shatter by his words.

"So you may leave." Snape began to walk across the room towards the door, but Hermione had not moved from her seat. Pain had filled her where Ron's words had never hurt her ever before.

Her pain suddenly turned to anger as she heard Snape's footsteps and she jumped from the armchair. She turned around and looked at Snape, her eyes filled now with tears of hatred. "What are you playing at Snape?"

Snape turned around to face Hermione. His faced was filled with utter disbelief. Hermione's filled with pain and hope as tears of frustration began to stream down her face. For a mere instant it looked as if Snape was going to say something to make Hermione feel better, but then his face grew hard and cold.

He began to walk over to her at a rapid speed. "How dare you speak to a Professor in such a tone!" Snape yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing!" cried Hermione causing Snape to stop a few feet in front of her. Nobody, especially Snape, had ever seen Hermione the way she looked now. Anger, pain, and sadness mixed into her expression. Tears falling down her face at a rapid speed. She didn't even cry like this when Ron at broke her heart at the Ball.

As she looked at Snape, she noticed a change in his expression. It looked as if he was playing stupid because his brow was furrowed. However the statement he would make next would only cause more pain.

"Know what?"

Hermione's face began to grow more with anger then pain or sadness now. Was he playing dumb? Or was he really that oblivious? But Hermione was sure she had seen realization in his eyes before when they were talking. Tears fell down her face at and even faster pace as she tried to hold back sobs.

Hermione glanced down at the floor. She just couldn't keep her head up anymore. It was too painful. However, when she looked back up she was surprised to see the Snape's expression had changed. It was no longer cold and emotionless; it was filled with sadness and concern, as was his voice when he spoke. "Hermione…"

Hermione's face now only showed confusion and pain. "No…" She let her head fall and shake back-and-forth of its own accord. Snape had stopped only a few inches in front of her now. She could see his hand reach out to grab her shoulder as she looked down at his shadow.

Without looking up she said, "Goodnight Professor." Was the last thing she said before barging out of the room with tears spilling out of her eyes. Snape still had his hand up where he was going to grab Hermione's shoulder. His expression cannot be described in words. It was filled with pain, and yet seemed to have a small glimmer of joy in it.

It had been a few hours after Hermione had come back to the Common Room. She had run up to the girl's dorm quickly so that no one would see her crying.

Harry and Ron had finished eating dinner when they came back to the common room. Both of them had been waiting for Hermione to come in and eat with them, but when she didn't show up they got worried. "Where do you think she is?" asked Ron as the two of them walked through the portrait door and into the common room.

"I don't know. But I don't think she would still be talking to Snape. She went there about an hour ago so she should be back by now."

When the two walked into the common room they found Dean, Neville, and Seamus playing a game by the fireplace. "Dean?" Dean turned around and looked at Harry and Ron. " Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She came in running in here about an hour ago and ran upstairs."

"Thanks Dean." Said Harry as Dean turned back to his game.

Harry began to walk towards the stairs that led to the girl's dorm when he realized Ron wasn't behind him. He turned around. "You coming Ron?" he asked. Ron glanced up the stairs then back to Harry and nodded and they both started up the stairs.

Hermione was still in the room crying when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she yells.

"Hermione." Came Harry's voice through the door. "It's me and Ron. Let us in."

Hermione lifted herself up off her bed and wiped the tears from her eyes, though it was no use because as she wiped away the old tears, new ones began to take their place. She grabbed her wand of her nightstand and gave it a wave and the door opened.

Harry sighed as he walked over to Hermione and saw her rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah." Ron said as he came up on the other side of her and leaned on the bedpost. "What did Snape have to say?"

At his question Hermione instantly broke out into sobs again. "He just wanted to know if I was okay." she choked out through her sobs. Harry began to rub Hermione's back trying his best to calm her down.

As Hermione's sobs stopped she let out a sigh. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Harry's hand fell from her back. "Thinking about what?" At her silence and the way she was avoiding his eyes, Harry began to worry. "What happened Hermione?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said turning to Harry. He did not look convinced though, and Hermione was in no mood to explain what happed. Especially not to Harry and Ron. "Can you two please just go." She said as she fell back down onto her pillow. "I want to be alone."

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry as if asking what they should do. Harry nodded to the door indicating that they should go. The two began to head for the door but Ron stopped and looked at Hermione for a quick second and then walked out into the hall with Harry.

"Wait a second Harry." Ron said before they entered the common room. Harry stopped and turned to look at Ron. "Harry, we should tell Dumbledore. Maybe he can do something."

"Like what?"

"Something that will make her forget her feelings for him. Maybe even make her feel the way she did a week ago?" Ron said looking at Harry for a reply or agreement to his idea.

But Harry didn't look like he was at all going to agree with what Ron proposed. "You mean when she was with you?" Harry said in a very judgmental tone.

Ron looked down to the floor. He could never hide his true feelings from Harry. "Look." He said looking back up at Harry. "I just don't want to see her this way." Ron glanced up at the door that led to Hermione's dorm room. "Suffering."

"Ron we can't." Ron looked at Harry in surprise.

"This doesn't have anything to do with us. This is Hermione's problem." Harry now found himself looking at the door. He was just as concerned about Hermione as Ron was, he just didn't feel like they had any right to get involved. "I trust her." He turned back to Ron. "She'll do the right thing. We just need to be here for her as she gets through it."

Ron looked back up to the door with worry. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said turning back to Harry. "She's strong. She can get through it."

"Yeah," said Harry, "like the time she punched Malfoy in the nose." The two burst into fits of laughter as they remembered their third year where Hermione had hit Draco so hard in the face he was bleeding for hours. The two quietly descended down the steps and into the Common Room.

That morning Harry and Ron came into the Great Hall to find Hermione already eating without them. As they approached the table they could see that Hermione's eyes were as red as blood and tears seemed to still be forming in them. The trio sat in silence for breakfast and then headed to class.

Harry and Ron got more and more worried about Hermione as the day went on. She wasn't raising her hand for any of their classes, and at one point Professor McGonagall called on her and she had no idea what page of the book they were on. Professor McGonagall seemed to find this just as strange for after class she called Hermione over to her desk. Harry and Ron waited up for her out in the hall.

As Hermione walked out in the hall Harry and Ron had to run to catch up to her.

"What did McGonagall say to you?" asked Ron.

"She just wanted to know if I was alright."

At her words Harry and Ron both instantly noticed that she had tears forming in her eyes. She was of course reminded of the words that Snape had said to her last night; and it must not have helped at all that the class they were rushing to now was Potions.

The three of them walked towards the stairs that led to the basement in silence. That was until Ron could no longer stand to look at the back of Hermione's head when he knew she was in pain. "How are you feeling Hermione?" He regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth.

Hermione stopped dead on the stairs and turned to face Ron and Harry who both stared at her, their expressions blank. "Fine I guess."

"So you forgot about Snape then?" Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs and looked at him as if to say _Are you a bloody moron? _

Hermione's eyes were no longer filled with sadness when the two turned back to her, but rage. "I'm trying to but if you keep talking about it it's only going to make it harder!" Hse turned around and marched off ahead of them and Ron felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Harry passed him down the stairs.

When Ron and Harry walked into the room Hermione had already seated herself in the back row. This was strange compared to her usual desire to force Harry and Ron to sit with her in the front row. They both came up and sat on either side of her, except Hermione didn't seem to care to even greet Ron. Just as Ron was about to apologize however, Snape slammed the door closed as he entered the room.

Snape barged up to the front of the class at a rapid speed that scared everyone in the class. Harry however noticed the pain on Hermione's face as she stared at their Professor.

"Let's start with lesson number twenty. Animagos." Snape said. "Who knows what an animago is?" Snape looked out to the students. As usual no one was raising their hand and Harry was expecting Hermione to be so out of it that she wouldn't even react to the question. Which was why he was so astonished to find her raising her hand when he looked at her.

Though Hermione's hand was the only one in the entire room raise (as usual), Snape acted as if he didn't notice it at all. "Nobody?" he said as he began to walk up and down in front of the first row of desk's. "Then I want two roles of parchment about the meaning of animagos on my desk tomorrow morning." As the class groaned Snape pulled his wand out of his robes and the class quickly grew silent. With a wave of his wand, notes on animagos began to appear on the chalkboard.

"Now everyone write down the notes." Snape then began to walk towards his desk as everyone in the class started to take out their quills and write.

"And I would like to talk to Miss Granger at the end of class in my office."

Harry and Ron's heads popped up from their notes as they looked at Snape who began to grade what looked like last week's exam. Harry turned to Hermione to find her no longer taking notes, but starring up at Snape with tears in her eyes.

"Herm-"

Hermione's head fell down onto her notebook. "I can't stand this anymore." She whispered only loud enough so that Harry and Ron could hear, and then she burst into a fit of silent sobs.

Harry couldn't think of what to say to make her feel better and by the look on his face, neither could Ron. They both looked at each other over Hermione's crying body for a few minutes and then started to write down the notes so she could copy them later. It was all they could think to do for now.

None of them noticed however that as Harry and Ron began to take notes again, Snape had looked up from his desk. His face was filled with pain and worry as he looked down at Hermione's crying face.


	5. A Fire In Their Souls

IT'S COMPLICATED – CHAPTER 5

A Fire in Their Souls

Throughout the entire lesson Hermione's paper was stained with tears. Harry and Ron kept looking at each other not knowing what they could do for her. The lesson seemed to go by too fast because when the bell rang Hermione's head flung up and her face was like someone about to go down death row. As Ron and Harry started to pack up they watched Hermione slowly place everything into her bag trying to stop her tears. They just didn't know what they could do for her.

When Hermione placed the last of her papers into her bag Ron said, "Hermione." She turned around and looked at Ron with tears still in her eyes. "Are you sure that you want to go alone?"

"Yes I'm sure." She whispered.

The three of them began to walk out of the classroom at a slower rate than everyone else. Hermione had her head down and Ron and Harry kept doing their best to prevent her from bumping into Pansy Parkinson who was walking in front of them. Everyone in the class was still whispering about Hermione and the Slytherine girls were the worst of all. They kept talking loudly about how Hermione was going to get in so much trouble, but none of them knew the real reason that Snape wanted to talk to Hermione.

"How am I going to forget him this way?" Hermione whispered loud enough for only Harry and Ron to hear. Harry and Ron both noticed that now Hermione was looking up at the door where Snape was watching all the students leave. Harry and Ron noticed as Hermione's fist grew tighter around her bags strap and her face grew paler with every step the three of them took towards the door.

When they had finally come to the entryway of the door Snape's gaze was directly on Hermione. "Miss Granger."

Hermione stopped in front of Snape and looked at him with tears still shimmering in the corners of her eyes. "Professor."

"I shall meet you in my office." Snape instructed, seeing Harry and Ron who stared at him with intense hatred in their eyes.

Snape had reentered the classroom to clean up the mess that some of the Slytherine girls had made throwing paper hat Hermione during class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione Began to walk to the end of the hallway and the boys quickly realized that Hermione's face was no longer filled with sadness, but anger. When they reached the end of the hall Harry and Ron turned left and started up the stairs, while Hermione turned right towards Snape's office.

When Hermione entered the office she found a cup of tea hot and ready for her on Snape's desk but she merely tossed her bag into the chair across from the desk and began to pace angrily back and forth. Her tears had now completely gone and her face was contorted with anger. The only thoughts that went through her mind was her frustration with Snape's rudeness and desire to humiliate her more then she already was. Hermione was so concentrated that she didn't notice as Snape entered the room until she turned around.

"I'm here Professor." She said with frustration in her voice.

Snape slowly walked into the room looking directly at Hermione. "Please," he said. "take a seat Miss Granger." Snape indicated to the chair that Hermione had flung her bag onto before.

"There is no need sir!" She yelled so loudly it shocked Snape into taking a step back.

"Fine." Snape said, astonishment in his voice.

Hermione sighed deeply and glanced down at the floor trying to calm herself down. She looked back up, her eyes still filled with hatred, and said, "What do you want professor?"

Snape slowly walked behind his desk, Hermione's eyes following him from the center of the room. "I want to end last night's conversation." He said simply.

"That conversation ended last night!" Hermione yelled surprising Snape yet again. Hermione's eyes began to soften as she thought about the conversation they had had the night before. "I know you know how I feel." Snape on the other had seemed to hold the expression of surprise. "I know you know!" Hermione yelled again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Snape's face seemed to soften slightly. "Hermione…" His voice slowed as Hermione started to choke back sobs. "Yes." He said stepping around his desk towards Hermione. "I knew how you felt."

Though tears started to appear more fully in her eyes, Hermione's voice was filled with anger and frustration as she spoke. "You knew?" She glared at Snape whose face was filled with concern. "And you didn't say anything?" Hermione cried through her sobs fighting the tears that were starting to overflow. "How could you?" She yelled. The room filled with silence as tears started to fall down Hermione's face and Snape just looked at her without saying a word.

Hermione shook her head. "I shouldn't be here." She said. As she looked back up at Snape her eyes were filled with sorrow and hatred. "From now on I will no longer speak to you outside of class." As Harry had expected, Hermione had decided this was too much and was going to give up, she would attempt to do the right thing.

On the other hand though, Snape spoke out at Hermione's last words. "Hermione you must understand! These feeling you have are impossible!" He said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than Hermione.

"I understand that perfectly well Professor!" Hermione shouted. "Goodbey!" She then grabbed her bag quickly and turned around heading for the door. Snape watched her as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, but right before she stepped into the center of the room his expression changed.

"WAIT!"

Hermione turned on her heals still covered in tears and filled with frustration now standing in front of the door. Noticing that Snape had walked towards the center of the room and was now only a few feet in front of her, Hermione glared at him with confusion. His emotions seemed to change with every sentence he spoke and she could no longer tell what he was thinking.

"You are right," Snape sighed as if in defeat. "I knew how you felt both last night and now." When he saw the look on Hermione's face Snape's own expression filled with pain and sorrow. "But it is impossible!" He cried. "Your life would be in mortal danger."

"Do you think I care?"

Hermione's had taken Snape aback. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"I don't!" Hermione yelled taking a step towards the center of the room. "The only thing I have been thinking about is you! I don't care what happens to me if I can be with you!" Tears were now falling down Hermione's face at a rate of immense speed. As she attempted to calm herself Snape began to step towards her slowly with a heartfelt expression.

"This is like Ron all over again!" she yelled causing Snape to stop dead in his tracks due to shock. Hermione attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes and yelled, "I'm always the one getting walked all over!"

"Please… Understand…" Was all that Snape could say.

Hermione took a deep breath and calmed her sob enough to speak without tears blinding her sight. She looked up at Snape and said, "I will no longer be taking potions class. I never want to see you again. Goodbye Professor!" And she quickly turned around and bolted for the door.

Snape who at first looked as though he was going to let her go suddenly bolted up behind her. "Don't say that! Don't you dare even think it!"

Snape grasped Hermione's had that had hold of the doorknob and wrenched it upward. He flung her around to face him and slammed her against the door, and Hermione found a pair of sweet soft lips against hers. Hermione fell limb in Snape's arms as they kissed.

As Snape pulled out of their long magical kiss he let go of Hermione's wrist and as it fell she breathed in heavily, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"You… love me?" Hermione whispered in confusion Snape's face still so close she could feel his breath.

"Of course I do." He said looking deep into her eyes. "You have been driving me mad! All my thoughts have been about you. And what is worse, I can't stop loving you."

With his last words Hermione's eyes filled with even more tears than anyone would have thought possible at this point. Snape grew worried as Hermione's head fell to the floor and could feel her tears falling on his feet.

"Hermione…" he whispered in concern.

Hermione looked up into Snape's eyes, and although she was still crying, she had a huge smile on her face. Snape was to confused to move and he just stared at her his eyes wide as plates. Hermione then leaned up, placed her arms around Snape's shoulders and kissed him even more passionately then their first kiss. Snape being overfilled with joy wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into the center of the room. They both held each other kissing passionately in Snape's room. Unfortunately they were so preoccupied with one another that they did not notice as the door opened.

Harry had been worried about Hermione so he had come to get her when she didn't show up for their last class. He was shocked however to open the door and find Hermione and Snape kissing in each other's arms. On first instinct, Harry closed the door and ran down the hall shock smearing his face.

"What has she done?" he cried, "This can't be possible!"

In the office however Hermione and Snape didn't' even notice the door slam as they pulled out of their kiss. Hermione couldn't stop smiling and giggling. That was, until she noticed the time. She had completely missed Divinations Class. "I have to go." She said looking back at Snape. Snape seemed to plead with his eyes telling Hermione not to leave. "Ron and Harry will be worried about me." She said with pleading eyes of her own. If anything, she didn't want to ruin this moment, but if they were caught because Harry and Ron came looking for her it would be even worse. Of course neither of them knew that it was already worse than they could ever imagine.

"Yes, you are right." Snape said letting go of her hand that he had been holding so tightly.

As Hermione began to pick up the remnants of her bag that had fallen to the floor as they kissed Snape spoke, "Hermione, we must keep our relationship an absolute secret." Hermione looked up at him picking up one of her quills. "NOONE can know." He said as Hermione stood up placing her bag on her shoulder.

"I know Snape." Hermione said with a smile.

"Severus." He said. "You can call me Severus."

Hermione smiled. "Alright. Severus."

Snape took Hermione's hand in his and squeezed it so tight you thought he might not let go. But he loosened his grip and began to walk Hermione towards the door. He opened the door and turned to Hermione. "I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner then?"

Hermione's smile still had not left her face. "Yes," she said, "I'll be sitting with Harry and Ron as usual."

"Have a good day Hermione." Snape said with agony in his voice.

Seeing this Hermione tried to think of a way to make Snape feel better but the best she could do was smile. "There's no way this day could be ruined. Not while you're here."

Snape's face loosened up at her words. "Good day Hermione." He said with a smile. And with their last farewells Snape regrettably let go of Hermione's hand and watch as she descended down the hall towards the staircase.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day, she was so overfilled with joy everyone around her noticed. Unlike Harry whose face was coated with worry and concern every time he glanced in Hermione's direction. He still couldn't believe what he had seen, but he knew it was true.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione was beaming when she looked up at the teachers table and saw Snape. Harry was glaring constantly either at the teachers table or looking at Hermione even more concerned with every glance. Then there was Ron who had no idea what was going on.

Throughout dinner Hermione and Snape kept sneaking glances at one another. Every time though Snape would indicate his head implying that if they kept looking at eachother for too long someone was going to notice, and Hermione would tilt her head in the other direction quietly giggling. Of course everyone was too busy stuffing their faces (including Ron) to notice this. Well, that is, everyone except Harry.

After around the twentieth time Harry saw them looking at eachother it was almost a reflex to speak. "Why is he looking at you?"

Hermione flung her head around to look at Harry. You could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke. "Your imagining things Harry." She then began to stuff her face at an even faster rate than Ron. Seeing this Ron looked up at Harry with his eyebrows raised. Harry didn't notice however because his mind slowly began to fill with rage. Hermione was lying to him and he couldn't stand it.

Not being able to stand it anymore Harry got up and began to leave the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione both watched him go and their expression's seemed to be totally different. Hermione's was filled with fear and worry, while Ron's was filled with complete confusion. Wanting to know what was wrong; Ron leaped out of his chair and chased after Harry.

After both of them had left Hermione didn't look back up at the teachers table. She sat staring down at her plate till dinner was over. She had thought nothing could make this day terrible, apparently she was wrong.

Harry had run strate into the Gryffindor boys dorm with Ron close at his heels. As soon as he set foot in their dorm however he kicked the wizards chess box that Dean and Neville had left on the floor and pieces began to fly everywhere as the box broke in half. "I can't believe this!" he yelled. Harry was pasing back and forth in the room so frustrated he could hardly think. Ron on the other hand just looked up at Harry with utter shock.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked. "You were acting strange all day. You didn't even eat anything. You just ran out of the hall all of a sudden." Harry stopped pacing and looked at Ron whose face had suddenly changed, it was no longer of sock, but of realization.

"You can't be mad at Hermione," Ron said stepping closer into the room. "She and Snape didn't do anything." When Harry looked confused himself Ron started to yell. "He's a teacher! Snape's only looking out for her because of that. Hermione's probably realized that too." Ron had finally started to think that Harry was right before. Hermione was their friend and she always did the right thing, she was smart enough to know better. Ron kept thinking that Hermione looked happy all day because she had moved on from Snape, but he was wrong.

Harry however was at his limit, he had to tell someone or it would drive him mad.

"I saw them kissing Ron!"

Ron fell back against the door in shock. Harry was now breathing heavily, no longer able to stay calm. He took a deep breath and continued to tell Ron what he had seen earlier that day. "When I went to get Hermione after class I saw them." Ron's face had not changed.

"No…" Ron said so quietly that Harry could hardly hear him. "That can't be true… She knows it's prohibited… She never breaks the rules…"

Ron had now wondered over to his bed and sat down. Seeing the look on his friends face Harry realized he could have told Ron about this in a better way. He walked over and sat next to Ron. "Ron… it's true."

Ron jumped up from the bed and turned to Harry. "Why are you doing this? There's nothing going on." Ron had taken what Harry said strongly and refused to believe it was true. However in the back of his mind Ron began to think of Hermione's sudden change in emotion after meeting with Snape. He didn't want to believe it because Hermione was still so important to him, though he would never admit it to her.

"I know what I saw! We have to help her!"

"Shut up Harry! There's nothing going on!" Ron started to head toward the door.

"Yes there is! And she doesn't know what she's doing!" Harry had been so blinded by his friendship for Hermione that the words that Ron had taken into consideration from him had vanished from his mind.

Ron turned around and stormed up to Harry. "She always knows what she's doing! And face facts Harry, she's always right! She probably figured out that Snape was useless and moved on."

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. "You were right before and I should have listened to you." Harry wanted so much to protect Hermione he was ready to do anything.

"Hermione is fine! She's not stupid. She'll realize what she's done is wrong and stop."

"So you admit there's something going on?" Harry cried with confidence.

It was true, Ron did think that something strange was going on with Hermione, but he trusted her. "Maybe your right, but she's our friend and I trust her. Don't talk to Dumbledore."

With that, Ron walked out of the door into the common room. However he couldn't seem to get Harry's words out of his mind. "I know she'd never do that," Ron whispered to himself, "I'm sure of it. Harry is lying. I know he is. I'm sure." You couldn't help but hear the strange sound of unison in his voice.

A few hours had passed and everyone was finished with dinner and in their Dorm Rooms. Ron had just gone up to bed when Hermione walked through the portrait door, still with a big smile on her face. She ran up the stairs and into her room before the other girls.

She flung herself onto her bed and curled over onto her side. "Today was the greatest day ever!" She said before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm, Harry lay fast asleep tossing and turning in his bed. His face was covered in sweat like when he dreamed of Voldemort. He was dreaming of Snape and Hermione. Snape kept constantly hugging her and the image of their kiss kept repeating itself over and over again as the words 'I love you' kept being said.

"Hermione…" Harry moaned. "No… don't… Hermione… HERMIONE!"

Harry bolted upright panting to find Ron looking at him from the end of the bed. Ron had a strange expression on his face. Weather it was disbelief or agitation Harry would never know because Ron quickly walked over to his bed and fell asleep.

The night had been long and hard on Harry. He hardly got any sleep, and Ron seemed to be just as tired. The only person that actually seemed even remotely awake was Hermione. She was smiling bright and cheerful, though that could have been due to the fact that they were in potions class.

The room was quiet for they were taking an exam on the first group of potions they had learned. Hermione was scribbling away while Harry seemed too distracted to concentrate. On the other hand though, Ron wasn't even looking at his paper at all. He kept glancing over at Snape who was walking around the room examining everyone's papers.

When Ron noticed Snape heading in their direction he quickly turned around. "Harry he's coming."

As Snape passed he heard Ron whispering, and although he had no idea what was said, he gave Ron a good whack on the back of the head and continued walking.

Ron laughed slightly rubbing the back of his head. "But not because of Hermione." He whispered to Harry.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry whispered angrily to Ron. "Hermione doesn't know I know." Then went back to his exam.

Hermione was getting rather irritated by the buzzing coming from their direction that she turned to face them. "Stop talking or Professor Snape will give us detention."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Well, not you Hermione." Harry elbowed Ron in the rib implying that he should shut up. Ron clearly didn't understand the concept of what was going on though. He kept being so wishy-washy about the whole Snape and Hermione thing all day. He would say that he agreed with Harry one minute, than disagree the next. Obviously now he just was irritated by the whole situation and like usual, being an ass about it.

Ron had turned to Harry again whispering about how he still couldn't believe what was going on when Snape walked by again. Except this time he did not hit Ron in the back of the head. He quickly slipped a note on top of Hermione's exam before gliding away.

Overjoyed by the sight of the small paper, Hermione beamed like a child on Christmas morning. She flipped over the note and read, _1:30 tonight, third floor corridor._ She quickly pocketed the note and stood up from her seat ready to hand in the test. Ron and Harrys eyes followed her as she went up to Snape.

As Hermione handed Snape her exam his face seemed to show a strong urge of anticipation, it fell however when Hermione turned around and began to walk back towards her table. Snape had expected her ti give him a reply to the note in some way. As he looked down at the paper he realized why Hermione had not said anything. In the top corner of her exam in big letters was the word: YES.

Hermione ran over to the table she Harry and Ron were sitting at can pilled her books together. "See you guy's later," She said, "I have stuff to do." Then she quickly bolted out fo the room with Harry and Ron starring after her.

After Hermione had disappeared from view Ron said, "I don't like this."

"Did you see what was on the note?" Harry asked as Ron turned to him.

"No." Ron said sadly. "Did you?"

"No."

Both the boys started to look extremely worried. Ron was going back in forth about what they should do about it and Harry was on the edge of tell Dumbledore.

"We have to follow her," said Harry. "And make sure nothing happens. If she really is with Snape, then we'll see what to do then." The two boys glanced over at Snape. "Hopefully she has changed her mind."

Potions class had ended and Harry and Ron decided they were going to give Hermione the chance to tell them herself what was going on. They decided to ask her what the note was about, but every time they did she would say, "It was just from Ginny. She wanted me to help her cheat on the exam." Which they both knew was a lie. Harry and Ron desperately wanted to give Hermione the chance to be honest, but it seemed a long way off.

It was now after lunch and Hermione had run off after get irritated by Ron and Harry and they had no idea where she went. The two started searching for her shortly after that but couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

Ron and Harry had split up to go and look for her and agreed to meet up in the courtyard before eleven. Harry found Hermione but she kept telling him the same thing about the note being from Ginny. After his failure Harry went straight to the courtyard and waiting in the courtyard for half an hour before he showed up.

"Did you find her?" Ron nodded. "Did you find out what the note said?"

"No." Harrys face fell. "She wouldn't tell me. What about you?"

"Me neither."

The two of them stood their awkwardly not sure what to do.

"Maybe we should just confront her about it and talk to her." Harry said.

Ron looked up at Harry. "Fine. You talk to her. I'm not gonna say a thing." Ron still didn't fully believe that they should be involved. Both his friendship with Hermione and his hope that it was all just a dream prevented him from fully believing Harry.

Though he was irritated by this response Harry said, "Fine! We just need to find her. Where do you think she could be right now?"

The two of them looked around blankly for a while then a light went off in Ron's head. "The library." Realization striking Harry as well, the two headed towards the library.

Hermione had gone to the library after finishing her last class and was studying for a Divinations test next week. She was finally relaxing when someone sat down next to her.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione turned around to find Draco sitting there.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked shocked to find him talking to her in the first place. They had never been really good friends, in fact no one was friends with Draco. Lately though, he had been acting unusually nice to her.

"Well," began Draco, "Tomorrow is the school festival before break…" he grew quite and seemed to blush looking down at the floor. Hermione was worried, she had no idea what to expect. "Well, I was wondering if you were going with anyone?" Hermione was shocked.

Hermione was now blushing herself biting her bottom lip. "Ummm…" She had absolutely no idea what to say. She really wanted to go to the festival with Snape but she knew that could never happen. But she just couldn't imagine going with anybody else. "I'm sorry. I kind of do have someone to go with. Sorry Draco."

Draco stood up seeming very embarrassed. "Doesn't matter." He said with obviouse disappointment in his voice. He turned to Hermione before leaving and said, "I'll pull you off and dance with you anyway." Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Draco walked out of the library. The only reason he had been there was obviously to ask her to the festival. Hermione had just gone back to studying however, when Ron and Harry walked in.

The two boys immediately spotted Hermione and ran up and sat next to her. Hermione made a noise that sounded like she was overly irritated when they sat. After all they had been harassing her about that note all day and she really didn't want to tell them the truth. Not yet.

"Will the two of you leave me alone!" she said looking up at them. "What is it you want? I already told you that note was from Ginny." Hermione had gotten a glimpse at the clock as she looked over Harrys shoulder and realized how close it was to twelve. She needed to get ready to meet Snape. She started to pack up her books and get up to leave when Ron grabbed her sleeve. Hermione flung around with and angry look on her face and Ron seemed to cower in fear of her.

"Harry has something to say to you." He squeaked.

Hermione turned to Harry, still with that frustrated expression on her face. "What is it? I really need to go." Hermione looked up at the clock. "I have… something to do."

"What was in the note?"

Hermione looked down at Harry even more frustrated than before. However when she saw the look on Harry's face hers grew pale. Harry was mad. You could see it on his face. And hear it in his voice as he spoke.

"I already know it wasn't Ginny who gave it to you. It was Snape."

Hermione's heart stopped. Of all time's she didn't want them to find out about this now. She was going to tell them, she just didn't know how. She didn't want to fight with them.

"No it wasn't! Stay out of this!" Hermione grabbed her books and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. _I promise I'll tell you guys eventually. But I can't break my promise. _Tears had filled her eyes as she ran out the door.

Ron had had it. He knew Hermione was with Snape though he wouldn't want it in a million years. It wasn't their decision. "Maybe we shouldn't do anything." Harry looked at Ron in shock. "I'm sure she's fine. She'll make the right choice." Ron got up and walked away leaving Harry in shock.

"No. We have to do something, she's not thinking clearly."


End file.
